Getting it Together
by Angelic Ashes
Summary: Enemies Join and Friends come together at Hogwarts. It brings them together. But when Eliana disappears, it's a race to save Voldemort's daughter.
1. On the Way

A/N: Ok, this would be my first fan fic! I love Harry Potter and I love to think of the upcoming books, and I just gave my own little twist to make you think, what if? Btw-I have no idea what is going to happen in the future books, but I am going with my own ideas.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling Owns Harry Potter and the characters there, but the rest are mine!

The morning dawned bright and early and when it came time, many of the boys and girl got up, dressed and came to breakfast. Their meals where pleasant ones as their parents sat with them and talked of the coming school year. Their new robes, for most anyway, were of great excitement and many parents cherished memories with their first year students. However, one house hold, did none of these things in which the others did. In one, A boy with crazy black hair and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead ate a piece of week old cake from his red-haired friend.

His Aunt, Uncle, and un-proportionally huge cousin ate breakfast downstairs. The smells of the burnt bacon rose into the room of the boy and he smelt in disgust. A feast, at the end of the day, awaited him. He knew, without a doubt it would also be accompanied with delights in being around his friends and being able to do his wondrous magic freely. He pondered this in his head as he slowly opened the door, while dragging his trunk behind, that had a snowy white owl strapped to it, and went downstairs.

"BOY!" His Uncle Vernon bellow as he quivered his mustache and little drops of coffee flung over the napkin that was wedged between his neck and shirt, "You'll not be asking for any money! I will take you to the air port and will never hear from you again! IS THAT CLEAR?" His uncle peered at him from his deep set, fat covered eyes, waiting for an agreement.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry kept his tone as simple as possible. He didn't want a fight from his uncle. He was going back to his sanctuary, and he didn't want anything to ruin it, especially his obnoxious relatives. His Uncle conceded, barked an order to him to get in the car and wait for him. Harry complied and went to the car. He loaded the trunk himself, no surprise there.

Half an hour later Harry finally watched his Aunt kiss his uncle's massive cheek while he walked out the door. His uncle didn't walk, he flat down waddled. Well, with that size walking was long gone…along with Dudley, Harry's cousin's, days of running. They were really pathetic. Oh wait…they'd "taken him in out of the goodness of their hearts." Yah, what a load of rubbish. Harry automatically looked out the window of his door when his uncle got in. They drove to the station in less than ten minutes. Silence accompanying them all the way.

"Wow Harry! I can't believe it! They locked us in the tomb and everything! And then like this one guy was trying to get this one mummy to come back to life and what not, and Fred and George were getting creped out!" Ron told his summer vacation stories from his trip to Cairo, with his family, with a mouthful of food from the sweets cart.

"That's hilarious!" Harry laughed and tried to keep the tears back from his eyes and the food in his mouth all at once. Hermoine was laughing, but she seemed more…indifferent, more…uncaring. She seemed a lot more grown up all of a sudden. Her usual frizzy long hair was now straight and a light brown. Her features had finally began to bloom and she was becoming more and more grown up as the years came by. Ron had changed quite a bit from his youth also. He seemed to have gained a foot almost! Well, to him he thought so. His bright red hair had slowly faded to more of a darker reddish brown. His features had begun to finally mature and his brow and slightly lengthened and his eyes a little more deep set. Harry had changed, not so much from his youth as the other two, but more into a mental state also. Sure, he had grown and his limbs had slowly begun to build muscle, but inside his head something was wrong. He knew something was missing. Hopefully it was school. His friends were here though, on the train, he was laughing, and when he thought about it: it was still there, that little emptiness. At this thought Harry slowly stopped laughing and looked out the window. He pondered the feeling, twisting it and turning it in his head as to get the feel of its texture. He couldn't quite grasp what he was feeling…it was loneliness, but it wasn't. It was fear, but then it wasn't. He didn't quite know what it was.

"Harry," Hermoine looked at him in an all-knowing sort of way, "what's the matter?"

"Yah Harry, you were laughing and then you just like…stopped." Ron seemed worried at his best friend's change.

"Nothing really. Just wondering what happened to everyone over the summer. I wonder what everyone has been up to. I wonder…how many people have changed." This was a lie, but his friends bought it and as the train continued down the tracks in the rain Ron, Harry, and Hermoine talked of fun, adventures, and many other cherished things. They had no idea what was happening just a few cars down from theirs.

Ginny sat and talked to Linda in her cart that seemed more comfortable as the years went buy.

"Ginny, wait 'til you meet him! He's down right, drop-dead handsome! And, he very skilled and smart! He's captain of the Ravenclaw team, you know." Linda beamed with excitement at the young boy's talent. Linda and Ginny had grown into boys over the summer. They talked about them every day and every chance that they got.

"I know. There are a lot of other cute boys though Linda." Ginny sighed as her friend rambled on about how none could compare to Jordan McGregor. Ginny, in her mind replayed her dream and couldn't place Jordan into the character. That character was the person whom she had started dreaming of since the beginning of June:

_Walking down a hallway in her stunningly beautiful white dress Ginny smiled with radiance. The ball awaited her and the huge oak doors swung open to let her pass into the great room. There everyone else danced and she became nervous. She wanted to run, run so that she wouldn't have to dance. She would run…and just as she turned to leave a hand caught her gloved one. She looked to its owner to find the boy, the character, dressed in a navy blue fancy robe with a black mask, covered with green feathers on. He smiled down at her and she smiled back as he led her onto the dance floor. They molded into each other and they danced as if tomorrow wouldn't come. The world spun and just as Ginny was about to fall from the dancing he leaned into her and came closer…for that secretive kiss…before…_she woke up.

"Earth to Ginny! Ginny watch out! A dementor's coming your way!" Linda had been trying to shake her from her daydream for nearly a minute.

"Oh…sorry Linda! I was just thinking…"Ginny tried to make of an excuse instead of looking for the fake dementor.

"No, I know…the dream and the mysterious character. Really Ginny, you really think we're that lucky? Hah…yah right. Besides the mask is probably to cover up some disfigurement or scar or something horrifying." Linda stood at her last comment, "Well, I'll leave you with your dream. I'm gonna travel up through the carts and try to sneak a peak of Jordan. See ya in a little while." She left the cart just to Ginny and disappeared through the sliding glass doors.

Ginny stared out the window and stood to try to focus on something besides her love-stuck dream. She went to the window at the end of the cart and looked at the track slowly leading back to London. She closed her eyes while she head the sliding glass doors open.

"Gee Linda…that was quick." She went to turn and before she had finalized her motion a hand caught her across the face in a painful slap. The hand quickly grabbed her hair, the other her waist, and brought her face-to-face with Michael McCreevy.

"I told you not to dump me…who do you think you are?" He whispered this into her face before looking at her lips and licking his own while saying, "now, you're going to pay."

Ginny's last thought was to scream…but his lips closed over hers and he pressed her to the door with his body. His hands held hers against the wall as he made her cut her lips on her own teeth. He smiled as she struggled in his grasp. She prayed from it to end, someone to save her. Only, the person who would save was not who she would have ever expected.


	2. Heroic Happenings

"Guess what you two?" Hermoine said with a smug secretive look on her face, "I've heard there's a new girl coming to Hogwarts…"

"Uhu…well, there are plenty of first year girls coming Hermoine," Ron replied, "but, why are you so interested in it all of a sudden?"

"She's not a first year!" Hermoine tried keeping her voice down, "she's in our year! She didn't come here until now because she was living with her parents. Now she's been given to her grandparents after she went crazy I hear."

"Crazy? What happened?" Harry said while he and Ron listened intently to Hermoine.

"Nobody seems to know. But I do know that she won't be going to school by the Hogwarts Express. Nobody seems to know anything about her. Only that she's coming to school."

"Hm, that's kinda strange…" Ron let the sentence trail off as they sat there and pondered the Hermoine's news.

"Michael…you're hurting me! Let go..Please!" Ginny struggled in his grasp but Michael had grown bulkier over the summer. There was no possible way she was going to escape with her strengths.

"Ginny…" He pressed his mouth to her bleeding one in a sore, painful kiss, "I know you want me. I know it." He was starting to life her shirt up now and she tried screaming but her mouth was once again covered with hers. She couldn't get any air! Her vision was slowly going black…his hand was slowly creeping up her shirt towards her bra…her hands were bound by one of his….she fainted.

"Oh Malfoy!" Pansy screeched as she adored his new robes, "They're wonderful! I love the way you look in black!" Pansy seemed to be petting Malfoy's shoulders now and he was painfully aware of how uncomfortable he felt.

" 'Ey Malfoy…" Doyle gobbled down some pumpkin tart, "gonna finish that?" He pointed to the bag of chocolate frogs Malfoy had never touched.

"Yah, take it." Malfoy stood after throwing the bag to Doyle. He was tired of Pansy and tired of Doyle already…they hadn't even arrived at school! "I'm taking a walk…" Pansy stood to accompany him but Malfoy quickly put out a hand, "I need to talk to someone about my father." The whole cart went quiet and he walked into the next little cart

He needed air, but no physical air would do. He seemed to need…something more in his life. Pansy would willingly fill the spot of a girlfriend everyday, but that wasn't it. He couldn't find what he was searching for. Since his father had been taken away to Azkaban the house was lonely and quiet. Some nights he wanted to scream just to make some noise to fill the silence. Now, as he walked through the next cart he found that everyone stopped talking when he was around.

Everyone was scared of him and for once in Draco Malfoy's life he was saddened by this thought. He wanted real friends, not goons. He wanted the love of a father and not the upraising of a devil from Lucius like he had. He was tired of being himself. He was tired of being around people who walked like they were on eggshells. He wanted fun and to make something of himself unlike his father.

He passed through countless carts and seemed to see nothing. He even passed through Harry's cart and didn't notice. He was finally to the end cart. He passed through the slider to find a couple making out. Big surprise there, everyone was hooked up these days. He turned to leave but something caught his eye, a flock of red hair. So, the little Weasley girl, Ginny, had hooked up with Michael. Interesting match there. Michael sure seemed to be enjoying himself. Ginny wasn't doing anything at all…anything at all? Draco moved his head a little to the left and saw that her eyes were closed and her head thrown back. Her body was to limp to be give out in pleasure of the moment. He knew, in that instant that she had fainted and that he had to do something, and do it quick.

He walked up to Michael turned him, in a quick spin to face him, Draco Malfoy. Malfoy watched Michael but saw, in the background Ginny slide to the floor.

"This in none of your business Malfoy! She's mine!" Michael growled.

"Seems to be my business now. You think she's enjoying all this while she's out cold?"

"Hah, she will. When she wakes up she'll think it'll all have been a bad dream." Michael sneered with desire at his future plans. "I'm already halfway there with her." Malfoy glanced down at Ginny at this comment, a big mistake. Michael's fist smashed into the side of his face. Malfoy stumbled, but came back at Michael with his own fist, laying the boy out cold. Michael may have thought he was strong, but Malfoy, a year older and more physically advanced, could punch twice as hard as almost any kid in school.

He looked at his handy work with Michael. His nose was slowly trickling blood, but it would heal. He looked at his black robes with the Hufflepuff symbol on them and that was when he realized his fly was open. In other circumstances this would've been funny, but Malfoy was suddenly worried for Ginny and went to her.

Her shirt was being held up by her bra. Michael had gotten to her there, but her pants were still zipped, and she only had bruises around her neck, wrists, and lips. He leaned over and opened her mouth. Just as he thought he found dried blood and a massive cut spreading from left to right on her lower lip. Malfoy glanced back at Michael and cursed in his head.

"Well Ginny," he talked to her as he sat her up. Of course she heard none of this for she was still out cold, "it seems we have a predicament." He pulled her into the seat and laid her down. He sat across from her before continuing, "I'll stay here until someone comes and can take care of you." He smiled at himself, no at Ginny Weasley lying on the seat.

"Ok Ron," I agree now, the train is getting colder, "the heaters should kick on soon."

_"_Hah!" Ron smiled at Hermoine's final confession, "I told you! Hey Linda…going back with my little sister?"

"Yah Ron, I was just passing through. Want me to take her something?" Linda replied while slowly walking through the glass doors to the next cart.

"Nah, just curious." Ron replied, "see ya." She nodded and kept walking through the doors. She'd been gone an hour. Jordan had been playing cards and Linda joined in. Before she realized it, an hour had passed. She had left the card game unchallenged. She waved at friends as she continued on to the last cart. When she opened the glass doors her jaw dropped in disbelief. There, against the wall, sat Draco Malfoy, cradling Ginny against him under a blanket. The weirdest thing was that Ginny seemed to be smiling as much as Draco.


	3. Swearing a Promise

A/N: Ok, well here's the third chapter! Reviews are always awesome! Btw-the sentences in italics are kinda like updates and thoughts, it depends on how they are used, in case you were wondering.

_The train had gotten cold and Malfoy had pulled Ginny against him and covered them with a blanket. After about 5 minutes he had drifted off to sleep, tired of waiting for someone. _

Linda debated within herself what to do. Should she wake them? Should she just run? Before she could come to a conclusion Malfoy's head slowly shook him awake and his eyes focused on her. For once in her life, Linda couldn't believe the look on the usually mean face. That look was fear. He was afraid of her telling most likely. She didn't want to ruin this moment for them if anything did happen. Lidna nodded her head, turned around, and walked back through the glass doors. She went to Ron's cart and sat down by Hermoine.

"Hey Linda! Back so soon?" Ron seemed to be teasing her, "Ginny scare you off?"

"Nah, she's asleep and I didn't want to wake her," Linda was probably well known for her bluffing, and this time they took it. None of them questioned her explanation for returning so soon.

"So Linda," Hermoine asked, "how was your summer?"

"Well…"Linda began. She would tell them of her adventures with her family in London, and never would bring up what had really sent her back to the cart: Malfoy and Ginny.

Ginny stirred in her sleep, finally coming from the blackness that had consumed her. She was so sore…she didn't open her eyes until she felt a soft breath on the top of her head, and the feel of a body cradling hers….MICHAEL!

She tired squirming free but the arms held her. She started crying as she tried getting away, and the arms comforted her. She shut her eyes tight, tried blocking out what was happenning.

"Ginny…" Malfoy's voice came very quietly, "Ginny, it's alright. Michael's gone. I didn't let him do anything to you."

"Malfoy?!" Ginny seemed even more frightened now. Malfoy? Malfoy had always picked on her. He was the worst person in school as far as the students went. "Let me go!" She squirmed in his grasp and to her surprise he let her go. She shot over to the next seat and glared at her savior. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME!"

"Well, Ms. Weasley, it'll never happen again. I can promise you that!" He stood up, glared a long time and finally took off from the cart at a brisk, almost angry walk. Ginny stood there, perplexed at it all. Had Draco Malfoy really saved her life?

"Hermoine, you cheated!" Ron called across the table.

"I did not. I simply trained my frogs better!" Ron watched as Hermoine's huge chocolate frog gobbled his little one down. "There is a reason that they come with the ability to battle you know."

"Wow…those are amazing! When did those come out?" Harry watched, fascinated, at the frogs.

"This summer, around June. The cards were a bit of a bore and they decided to try their lucks with battling frogs. I love them," Linda said.

"I wish I had one to train," Harry looked longingly at the empty boxes of chocolate frogs he had eaten.

"Here then," Linda handed him a new box.

"Wow! Thanks Linda!" Harry beamed with delight, "But, how do you train them?"

"You just nuture them…you know. Play with them, take them where you go. Just make sure it isn't too hot or they'll melt. I did that to one of mine. I almost cried!" Linda frowned at the thought of her melted frogs' body in the sun this summer.

"We're almost to Hogwarts Harry, you might as well not open it," hermoine suggested.

"Well, well, well," Draco Malfoy called from the glass doors, "Those frogs are rather pathetic compared to mine! Mine are huge and could yours…Hermy in two seconds!" He snapped his fingers to accompany the image.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron said with disgust.

"I was just passing through, thought I'd pay my respects to the poorest person I know." He laughed at this and disappeared through the glass doors.

"Poor person? Well at least my dad's not a crook in Azkaban!" Ron smiled after this, with Harry joining him.

"It's not his fault Ron really," Hermoine seemed disappointed in Ron's behavior, "He doesn't mean to be like he is, its just in his uprising."

"Uprising my foot, a rat could've raised him better than Lucius!" Linda replied.

"That maybe true, but still try to be kind," Hermoine continued, "No one needs to lose their father. Especially a year before they are supposed to graduate from Hogwarts." They all agreed on this just before the train stopped at the station for them to unload.

"Well, I guess I should go back and wake Ginny up," Linda stood and slowly made her way through the back of the train. Ginny was gathering her things and putting them in her bag. She seemed upset at something and Linda could guess what, nobody wanted to be touched by Draco Malfoy.

"Hey Ginny, have a nice sleep?" Linda cautiously asked.

"Linda, promise me that you won't tell anyone!" She grabbed Linda's shoulders and begged her with a sorrowful face.

"Ginny, I already had a chance to tell you brother! I didn't tell him, so don't even bother asking, what are best friends for?" Linda Hugged Ginny.

"Linda," Ginny said as they pulled back from their hug, "I don't want anyone to know. We hollered at eachother just before he left, so it doesn't really matter. I know he won't tell anyone because of his reputation. I won't tell anyone because I just can't stand the thought of him touching me. Michael will probably be expelled form Hogwarts now. I don't think anyone should know about that little happenning before Malfoy interfered."

"Ginny, I know what you mean about Malfoy and everything. But shouldn't we tell like someone about Michael?"

"No, no one needs to be expelled from Hogwarts!" Ginny pleaded and Linda finally coincided.

On the Boats to Hogwarts

"Well Harry," Ron said, "Another fine year awaits! I can't wait until Quidditch! This year Slytherin is once again going down!"

"I know! Hermoine, you really need to join Quidditch," Harry suggested.

"Hah! Yah, and give up my homework? I'd get som behind and what if my grades dropped and what if.."

"What if the world came to an end!" Ron laughed at his joke, "We only suggested it Hermoine." Hermoine gently slugged Ron in the shoulder and he made a big deal out of it by rocking back and forth and moaning.

"You are such a baby," Harry replied with a smile, "By the way, thanks for the birthday cake. It's kept my alive for the past two weeks."

"You know Harry," Ron replied, "this was the last summer you had to spend with them! Soon we'll be able to live by ourselves! Wouldn't that be awesome?"

"I know! I can't wait. I'm so sick of living there." Harry replied with a moan. He thought of his future, his new home and friends and possibly, family.


	4. Doorm room Doings

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! BTW-this is gonna be a LONG fanfic, so don't get upset when I take forever to update. I want to have an awesome fanfic. Besides, I love to keep everyone guessing Evil Grin

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, but the rest of the characters and plot are mine!

After the Great Feast & Sorting Ceremony Boys Dormitory

"Man Harry! My dad bought me the new Nimbus 2050! it's a wicked ride! Slytherin is once again going to go down!" Josh Carver said in excitement.

"I know! My parents bought me the Cleansweep 2000 and as keeper I don't need a faster broom," Ron said while adoringly unwrapping his new broom.

"Wow guys, our team is gonna be super-fast this year! I can't wait!" Harry dreamt of the unmatched Gryffindor team from last year.

"Not to change the subject, but did you get a gander at the new black-haired chic?" Neville interrupted.

"Nah, nobody has seemed to have seen her yet! What she look like?" Josh asked,

"I haven't even caught a glimpse either. Who sorted her? I supposed Dumbledore did, privately in his office with the hat and her family," Harry suggested.

"Yah, I'd be embarrassed to come into the great hall, a seventh year, with the first years," Josh replied, "Hopefully she'll be a mix-up from the usual boring girls around here. Most of the real cute ones graduated. Well, there is Ron's little sister, she's a little Foxy Roxy." Ron threw a pillow at Josh's comment.

"Yah, a real foxy roxy for sure," Ron said, "Mum was really upset when she brought Michael home on the holiday! Mum tried to banish her from the house!"

"She tried banishing Ginny?!" Harry asked.

"NO! Mum tried banishing herself!" Ron replied while the other boys broke out in laughter.

Exact Same Time Girl's Dormitory

"Ginny," Hermoine sat on the bed while talking to her, "What's wrong hun? You've been quiet ever since we left the Hogwarts express. You didn't even hardly touch your food at dinner." Ginny hadn't touched her food because Michael had been watching her. He wasn't eating either, just sitting there watching her with an evil, plotting grin on his face.

"Nothin Hermoine," Ginny lied, "I'm just tired. That's all."

"Come on Ginny," Hermoine continued, "I won't tell! You know I won't. I'll help you. What happened?"

"LEAVE HER BE ALREADY!" a voice called from a curtained bed, "She's not ever going to tell you! She would have told you long ago now be quiet already! Some of us do need our ugly sleep!"

"Parden me," Hermoine talked to the curtained bed, "I don't believe I know who you are. Who is it?"

"Hah," the voice replied, "like you need to know! Leave me be! Just go to sleep."

"Fine, but in the morning I will find out you know," Hermoine replied while going to her own bed.

"Do I care? I'd rather make out with the giant squid then talk to anyone right now," the voice replied with a smugness.

"At least the squid wouldn't care what you looked like," Linda replied from her bed.

Hermoine laughed at her comment and didn't give a second thought to the mysterious voice coming from the bed.

A/N: Short Chapter, next one will be L-O-N-G-E-R I promise


	5. Gangsta Girl

**CHAPTER 5**

At Breakfast the next morning, the three best friends (Harry, Ron, and Hermoine), talked over their schedules and looked to see the new defense against the dark arts teacher. His name was…well…impossible to say. Most of the students tried stumbling through it: todowellsandersonchester. Hermoine didn't attempt it and the other two though it best not to attempt it either.

"Hermoine," Ginny said as she approached the table, "may I talk to you? Something's bothering me." She looked to Ron and quickly added before he could say anything, "girl problems." Ron blushed, and excused himself from the conversation.

"Sure Ginny," Hermoine replied and she got up from the table. They walked out of the main doors to the grass that lay beyond. Ginny seemed reluctant at first and Hermoine didn't mind. Ginny told her everything that had happened on the train. Except she didn't say who rescued her. When she finished Hermoine had to ask who the boy was and Ginny, once again reluctant, replied very slowly.

"It's…Draco Malfoy," she said. Hermoine's eyes widened in disbelief and, as if it occurred to her that Ginny seemed embarrassed, Hermoine smiled sweetly and hugged her.

"Ginny my darling, "Hermoine said soothingly, "that's wonderful! I mean…I know that Draco isn't the best of people, but he's turning to you, I think. He's been lonesome, from what I hear. His dad's gone to Azkaban, and living in that mansion all by himself. Imagine Ginny…it could bring the Malfoys and Weasleys together, after years of feuding."

"NO! Hermoine…promise me you won't tell anyone! PROMISE!" Ginny clutched Hermoine's shoulders and gently shook her.

"Ok ok! I won't!" Hermoine said as Ginny slowly topped shaking her.

"Ron…" Harry choked as he tried gasping for breath with his food in his mouth, "who's THAT?" He pointed to the door where a girl stood. She had to be the new one! She was almost 6'0, Harry being 6'2 was good at judging height. Her dark red hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her pale skin was decorated with silver necklaces…no chains. Her black robes gave no indication of her house. From the looks of her Harry was guessing Slytherin. She scanned the room with her green eyes and fell upon the Hufflepuff table. She heaved her shoulders slightly and walked into the great hall, her black boots slightly squeaking as she made her way and sat at the table.

"Holy Cow!" Ron said as the great hall started murmuring in whispers. "She going to war, or is she the new dark arts challenge from the teacher?" Ron laughed at his own joke with a few of the other Gryffindors.

Harry, however, kept his eyes on this mysterious Hufflepuff girl and watched her as she slowly poured her some black coffee and ate a biscuit, as if not knowing the whispering was about her. She sat with her legs crossed…something very feminine that Harry had always been attracted to. He watched as one of the Slytherin boys…A.J. Thompson, that was his name, came and asked her to obviously sit at his table. She shook her head, murmured something to him and he quickly retreated.

For the next five minutes Harry watched as a few of the Hufflepuff boys edged closer and closer. Finally she stood, as straight as ever, smoothed her black mini skirt, and walked from the great hall with her black book bag slung over her shoulder. The boys looked somewhat disappointed, but Harry, he looked after her and wondered what classes she had, and if she would punch him if he even looked at her.

Herbology was Harry's first class, with Ravenclaw. He was somewhat disappointed when he found this out, but was delighted to find that his next class was with Hufflepuff. Hermoine had to tell him to pay attention nearly six times before professor sprout asked for him to pay attention or report to Dumbledore. Of course, when you're learning about Mandrakes again, Harry couldn't pay attention. He already had planted and re-planted them in his second year. No point in listening in on the lecture again.

The defense against the dark arts room was more decorated than the years before. This year is had diagrams of moon cycles and werewolves, and sample pieces of: animals, plants, and humans floating around in amber fluid, in bottles, on the shelves. One of the things that attracted Hermoine's eye when she came in the room was a life-size sculpture of a dementor. She noticed Harry stroll right by it without even shuddering. At least he was overcoming his fear.

She smothered a laugh when Ron about fainted at the sight of a massive spider in a huge cage at the end of one classroom.

"Well…I mean…uh.." Ron stuttered for an explanation as Harry and Hermoine helped him up.

"We completely understand Ron," Hermoine said with a smile. They locked eyes with each other…only a few moments, but they seemed for a lifetime…

"WELCOME WELCOME!" said a new voice. The students turned to the front of the room to find a thin man with round glasses and thinning salt and pepper hair. He smiled wide as they slowly took their seats. Ron and Hermoine, sitting on opposite sides of Harry, looked at him and tried to rid their thoughts of each other.

"I have guessed by the way you addressed me that you have no idea how to spell my name. Well, just call me Mr. T, or Mr. Todo. That way you can remember it. So, how about we begin. I'll start by taking roll…" He took roll, and unlike many of the other new teachers, when Harry's name was aid there was no underlying tone or difference. Harry replied with a "Here" and smiled as he noticed that she was there, in the back row. She looked from the table to the teacher as he said her name.

"Eliana," he said while looking to the back row.

"Present," she replied in a monotone voice. No one glanced at her, but Harry winced in pain as Ron nudged him with his elbow.

"Get a load of her…" he was saying but suddenly he had a sharp pain in his knee. "Hermoine…stop! I was talking about her boots! Look at the spikes!" He winced but suddenly Hermoine let the spell go and looked to the wall. She was ashamed of herself and Ron glared at her as she looked at his red knee. "What did you do that for?!"

"Well…" Hermoine tried to explain, "the teacher…he was getting ready to call your name. But, don't worry, I said you were present." She didn't dare tell him that she was jealous for mistaking him for talking about her cleavage.

The Class went on normally, and the teacher told of his background teaching at other schools, and how he only had one daughter left. He was an auror, and was one of the best-qualified people for the Dark Arts teaching job at Hogwarts. He glanced at Harry a few times, but for some reason, maybe he didn't know that Harry was famous. Thank God! Harry was so tired of being famous. Maybe Eliana..the beautiful Eliana, wouldn't mind. Harry doubted it.

"Ginny…here!" Linda tried handing her a note. "This just came for you."

"From who?" Ginny questioned while taking the note from Linda. Not like Professor Snape cared.

"Don't know…" she said, "Owl just brought it." Hermoine opened it to find semi-sloppy handwriting that read:

Ginny

Teem em by eht ekal ta hcnul. T'nod gnirb enoyna.

dneirf a

A/N: Thanks so much for reviews! Positive ones are always awesome and ecourage me to write more! Thanks to GFlea and Aria especially, you guys help when I get writer's cramps! munches on chocolate frog Thanks again.


	6. Note Notations

**CHAPTER 6**

"Hm…" Ginny said while studying the note, "I can't make it out…" She turned the note on it's side in attempts to try to find a hidden meaning or way to read it. "Linda, can you read this? I have no idea what it says…"

"Ginny…you really are a bright one aren't you?" Linda replied. "Read the words backwards…" Linda waited as Ginny let the words sink in…'Meet me by the lake at lunch. Don't bring anyone.' "I wonder who wrote it?" Ginny pondered this before Linda nudged her hard in the ribs as professor Snape burst into the dungeon.

"Welcome again…you pathetic worms to potions…open your books to page 54 and read…" Professor Snape had finished this statement, but Ginny was too interested in worrying from where the note came from to care. She only took notice when she realized that her book was lying shut as he started waltzing through the rows. She snapped it open to page 54 and started reading in her head: "Encoded messages have been written around the world from the beginning of time. Ancient Egyptians may be the most famous of the ancient civilizations with their hieroglyphics, pictures used to tell stories. When first discovered…"

By the end of the class half of the class was on the verge of falling asleep. Ginny took a chance at glancing around and found Michael, sitting in the corner, bruised to Hell. She looked quickly away as his angered eyes stared intently on her. In the other corner was Colin Creevy, his camera by his side as always. He was reading intently as his fingers drummed on the hard surface of the desk.

In front of Michael sat a girl that Ginny had never once talked to. She had been rumored to be a dementor for the longest of times, but the claim was quickly dismissed when she about fainted when one day seeing a spider. Ginny smirked at the memory and quickly returned to her reading. She read the words…but in her in mind she kept going through the many faces of Hogwarts…trying to find one that suited the letter.

"Malfoy!" Pansy bellowed as he turned around to face her. "What are you doing? Associating with that…little red-headed bitch!" Pansy's face was pulled back in a sneer of rage. How could Malfoy even think of talking…as far as writing to her? He was hers!

"Pansy, it's nothing of your concern. Now…go find something to do," he waved his hand as she stalked off. He looked out at the lake, at the giant squid surfacing in the water, and thought of Ginny Weasley, and what he would tell her IF she came to the lake at lunch.

The day passed normally until lunch. The students crowded out of the rooms and to the dining hall. Neville, after finally growing a little, wasn't pushed around anymore. Many of the young girls had actually taken to him, who would have thought?! At lunch the mail came, along with a few howlers and the newspapers.

Harry ate lunch as Hedwig came flying through an open window with a yellowed scroll. As it dropped on the table, Harry's eyes filled with tears as he recognized the sealing symbol as his godfathers: Sirius Black.

**"**It can't be…" Harry looked at the envelope, untouched. "He died…I've accepted it. He died…I saw him. Oh god…" Harry, in running to the bathroom, barely made it there without throwing up on himself. "He can't be…" he threw up breakfast, "he's dead. I saw him…" he threw up vial. When he started to do some drive heaves he slowly calmed himself down.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked from behind the stall door, "I saw the envelope…I don't blame you. I'd have thrown up…or worse!" Harry didn't answer. He didn't want to answer. What was in the envelope? She he be scared or happy? Was it really of Sirius? It had to be, his gut instinct told him it was. "I'll slip it under the door. Here it comes." The letter shot out from under the door and stopped short of Harry's foot. On it, in Sirius's handwriting, was _Harry._

Harry picked up the envelope, and with hands shaking he carefully broke the seal, a cursive S, and opened the letter. He didn't know what to expect, only that he had nothing left to throw up, but plenty of tears.


	7. Coming Together

**CHAPTER 7**

A/N: The story is going to take a sudden turn into luff and fluff, do don't say I din't warn you!

_Harry_

_I know that you must miss me terribly, and this must be a great shock to get this letter. Don't worry, I am still here, and always will be! I am very proud of you, and will always be there if you need me. Don't forget about the mirror that I gave you. It may not work sometimes, but when the wind is right, look into it, and talk to me, I will hear you._

_Loyally Always There_

_Padfoot_

Harry red the letter at least five times more before finally handing it to Hermoine and Ron. They read it together and their eyes and expressions never wavered.

"Harry," Hermoine said, "Maybe, he really did die. Maybe, he knew that in time he was going to die and so her wrote the letter, someone just finally decided to send it."

"Or," Ron interrupted, "maybe it's someone else, messing with your mind! Who knows."

"May I read the letter?" Harry turned to see Eliana, standing in her black robes and skirt looking intently at him. "I just want to read. Si…I mean Padfoot, was a great friend of mine. Please, may I read it?"

"A friend? What..who…HOW?" Harry studdered as his eyes stared fixedly on her emerald green ones.

"Come with me to the lake after the end of our classes. I will explain," Eliana said with a slight smirk.

"Eliana!" Pansy Parkinson called from the doorway of the Great Hall. "I need a word with you! NOW!" Eliana smiled and briskly walked to Pansy. Pansy, in her anger, had a huge, evil grin and had her wand in her concealed hand in her pocket. Harry watched as they both left the great hall, and smiled as he stuck the letter into his pocket. Maybe, Sirius would bring him together with someone. But how did she know about him? Could he trust her?

"Malfoy…" Ginny said as she turned to face him.

"I just wanted to thank you, for coming here. You see I…" he scratched the back of his head as if searching for the words. "I've been thinking about the incident on the train. Well, I wanted to tell you…I am really sorry for the way I acted before I left. I had no right…"

"Hang on just one second,"Ginny said while holding up her hands, "You, Draco Malfoy, are apologizing to me? A Weasley…what's going on? Is there someone in the woods? Probably the two blokes you hang out with!" She looked around the trees and walked up to one. In looking around it and the rest of the trees surrounding it she leaned against it, waiting for him to answer her.

"Yes, I am apologizing. It's been quite an eye-opening experience," he walked up to her, almost face-to-face. He took a deep breath in, steadying himseld, "Ginny Weasley, I'm yours." In saying that he moved his mouth over hers and they kissed, for the first time in her life, Ginny Weasley didn't care who saw her. Draco was the best kisser known to her.

"Ok…Pansy, what it is you want?" Eliana stood in a fighting stance.

"You know, Malfoy is mine!" Pansy seemed to be growling as she circled Eliana. "He always will be mine. I am tired of you playing these mind games! Now I am going to do something about it." Pansy started to take her wand out of her pocket, but was too slow. Eliana's fist caught her square in the jaw. She watched as she fell to the ground, holding her jaw.

"Alright," Eliana said down to her, "Listen to me, I don't want Malfoy. I never did! Take him, but he's taken. Ever try to do something to me again I'll kick your ass from here to the moon. Is that clear?" Eliana backed away as Pansy stood, nodding her head. "Now, if you're done with me, I believe I have a class to attend." She picked a pair of black sunglasses from her pocket and slid them over her eyes.

"Eliana…" Pansy said from behind her, "You will pay! I will make sure of it!"

"Good," Eliana replied while still waking away, "I can't wait until that day comes."

"Malfoy," Ginny said, "stop it. We have to go to class." She smiled as he kissed her between words.

"Ginny," he said while looking down into her eyes, "You're mine, and I am yours. Do you want this, or do you like someone else. Tell me, please."

"Draco Malfoy, I want you," she said while slipping her hand into his, "now let's go to class." He walked her to her class, and as a result was late to potions, but Professor Snape didn't care. He could really care less. Her taste still lingered on his lips, like sweet nectar, and he licked them, waiting until the next time he could kiss her.

"Harry," Eliana sat beside him by the lake, her legs crossed underneath her mini-skirt, "Sirius and I met in Diagon Alley, in the Leaky Cauldron one day. He talked of how he wished he had a daughter like me and was waiting for my father to return from the broom shop. He told me of how my father was a great man, and a great auror. Later on, in the months to follow, he visited quite often and would bring me dolls, and broomsticks, spoiling me. Then one day, he disappeared. We were walking in Diagon Alley one day, and I saw him, on a poster. I couldn't believe it! As I got older I learned what had happened to him. I got letters from him, once in awhile, but they never said where he was, or what he was doing."

"Sounds like him," Harry said while looking at the ground.

"Well," she said, "when traveling one year I got a letter from him that said he had proof that he was innocent! I was so excited and he told me of you, Harry. I loved hearing him tell of you and your father. He was such a great story teller. Anyways, when he…left," she choked back the tears at this statement, "I cried myself to sleep, and wondered if anyone else in the world felt like I did. I know who wrote the letter Harry. It was Sirius, but he is no longer in this world. The letter was sent to me, to give to you, if he died and I found myself with you. So, I sent it to you. I didn't know if you liked me, or anything and so I sent it by owl. But Harry, he is proud of you, and of me, I hope." She let the tears run down her cheeks as Harry pulled her into him.

"Eliana," he said while resting his head on her hair, "He is proud of you. He's still with us, don't worry." She clung to his chest and Harry didn't mind, for once, her sorrow was greater than his benefit or will to hold her as more than a friend.

"Harry," she said, "there's something else. He also wanted me to…" she choked back the words.

"Like me?" he suggested, meaning liking him as a boyfriend, "I do. I like you to Eliana, it feels like I've known you my whole life." He smiled as she grinned up at him, her eyes red from crying. She hugged him and he hugged her back, content that the whole world could see them.


	8. Ballroom Beginnings

The next few days passed uneventfully. The pairs staid secluded and rumors circled through the halls, but they never seemed to tell of the truth. Pansy was rumored to be stalking Eliana and Ginny Weasley. Other than the stalking, the couples were never seen together.

Harry and Eliana took a few glances at each other during classes, but never really seemed to talk to the other one. Ron and Hermoine were being supportive as ever, but never really seemed to want to be with each other as more than friends. Ginny and Draco seemed to forget each other for a few days. The incident at the lake still reminiscent, but neither would admit to it.

This is how it passed for a month, none of the couples coming together. But, with fate dealing the cards, a ball was posted in the halls and dates were asked. The ball, a masquerade, was to be held in two weeks, near the end of school. Quidditch was long over, and Harry concentrated on asking someone, that someone being Eliana.

**HOGSMEADE, THE DRESS SHOP**

"I like the gold and blue," Ginny said as Hermoine displayed one of the many gowns in the shop at Hogsmeade.

"Ginny," Hermoine said cautiously, "Why don't you ask him?" Him, in being Draco Malfoy, was a touchy subject for Ginny. She had wanted to ask him, but she couldn't. What if he was going with Pansy? No, it wasn't acceptable.

"Hermoine, no." Ginny said while displaying a red dress with feathers on it, "What do you think of this one? Yes, before you ask, I am trying to get off subject so just drop it ok?" Hermoine coincided and bought the blue dress with a matching mask, and Ginny bought the red one with a matching feathered one.

They met Harry and Ron at the crossroads sign and started on their way back to Hogwarts, all the while thinking of what would happen at the ball in a week.

"Oh Draco," Pansy said, "Go with me. I would be honored!" She hugged his arm and smiled while batting her eyes.

"Sorry Pansy, but I may not even go," he rolled his eyes, "Find someone else. That Michael McCreevy would be a good match for you."

"No Draco," she said while releasing his arm, "I am yours." Draco smiled at this thought, that's what he had told Ginny. He couldn't forget it: that day, that kiss. He smiled as Pansy stalked along, complaining behind him. Ginny was his, and he hers. He would never forget.

**GRYFFINDOR TOWER, NIGHT of the BALL**

"Ginny my hair is done!" Hermoine called from the mirror, "Come on! Let's go!"

She walked to Ginny's bed to find her laying in it, covers up to her chin.

"I'm not going Hermoine, I'm sick. And don't try to even get me to change my mind, because I won't!" She turned over so that Hermoine couldn't see her face.

"Ginny come on! Fine then, I'll go by myself!" Hermoine walked out of the dormitory and walked to the great hall, stopping every once in awhile to listen if Ginny was following her, she wasn't.

**IN THE GREAT HALL…**

The walls, or anything that could hold still, was draped in the house colors, or gold and white. The tables had been removed and replaced with smaller around ones that had students, all in different colors, sitting around them. The orchestra was tuning their instruments and the teachers all sat at their elevated table at the end of the room.

Harry and Ron entered the great hall with Hermoine. They looked around, as if expecting an attack or trap. However, the music soon began to fill the room and they flowed into the room. Harry didn't notice, but Ron's hand had slipped into Hermoine's and they smiled at each other in that awkward sense.

Harry scanned the room, but to his dismay he did not see her anywhere. Maybe she was running late, like the rest of the girls in the school. He looked through the tables, and then to the door, and finally he sat down with Ron and Hermoine at a table, adorned with miniature dancing figurines as centerpieces.

**GRYFFINDOR TOWER, GIRLS DORMITORY...**

Ginny lay in her bed, her eyes wide open. He would probably be there tonight, with Pansy or one of those weirdos. Since their kiss two weeks ago he didn't even glance at her, let alone talk to her. She seemed to fall into a slight depression after she'd realized this and her spirit had gone down quite a bit.

Hermoine had questioned this, but never really pried into the reason. Of course, Ginny had told her what had happened with him and her, and she had simply said, "It will hopefully bring the two families together." Ginny had simply looked to the ground and dismissed the thought. Now, she wished that she could have that kiss again, instead of just the memory of it.

"I will go!" Ginny said to herself. She stood out of bed and went to the dresser, she looked terrible. But, tonight was her night, and tonight the ball awaited. She didn't care about him anymore, and probably never would again. She then started getting dressed, all the while trying to dismiss thoughts of Draco Malfoy.

**THE GREAT HALL**

Draco looked through the crowds coming in, he'd been doing it all night. She had to be there…somewhere. If she didn't come he couldn't ever tell her, show her, how he felt. He was ashamed of how he'd treated her the last two weeks. It was his fault she seemed so down-hearted lately, and he knew he would pay for it.

Pansy had finally gone off to dance with someone else, and Draco was glad for it. Pansy was the last thing he wanted to worry about. Who cared if she liked him, someone else already belonged to him, and he to her.


	9. Getting it Together

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews to everyone, especially GFLEA. A lot of FLUFF coming, no no…a ton of Fluff!**

Ginny pulled her dress sleeves accordingly again. Her heart had quicken and beat quite strongly in her own throat and chest. He had to be there. Pansy was somewhere there also. What if he was dancing with Pansy? Would she be able to take it…yes she would! She stomped her foot slightly while looking at the doors at this thought. Ginny would not make a fool of herself in front of him. He deserved Pansy if he thought Ginny was his dog to call upon.

She calmed herself with a few breaths, and slowly walked towards the doors to the great hall. The doors, as welcoming as ever, were open already and light, music, laughter, and many different fragrances drifted out. Ginny squinted as she walked into the great hall, the light were so bright! Her fellow students danced and laughed around the room, some even gossiping. She was tempted to turn, to run from the great hall without even looking to see if he was there. But, she staid strong and slowly made her way to Ron, Hermoine, and Harry's table.

"Excuse me," a calm voice came from behind her, "I believe this is yours." Ginny turned around to face a masked character in gold. He shimmered in the light and his eyes were drawn to hers. His hair was covered, but his eyes, yes they were his eyes…Draco Malfoys. She smiled as he motioned to a flower he was slowly tying to her wrist. When he was finished, he looked up from her wrist to find her smiling and slowly bowing in preparation for the dance.

He bowed in accordance to her, took her hand, and slowly led her farther back onto the dance floor. In placing a hand on his shoulder Ginny smiled even bigger than ever, but not quite as big as when he had taken her hand in his, and they began to dance like she'd never danced before.

**HARRY'S TABLE**

"Harry," Ron said, "she'll be here. For crying out loud! It's not like she's going to miss this!"

"Ron's right Harry," Hermoine continued, "she'll be here." She smiled while patting his shoulder and glancing around the room. There, in the very center of the room was Ginny, and a very handsome character in gold, if Hermoine had anything to say about it.

"Ron, Hermoine, give it up. She probably won't come! I mean, it's been forever since we've spoken," Harry said, "what would she want with me anyways? I mean, I'm scared to death to dance!"

"It's ok old chap," Ron said, "Hermoine's scared too."

"WHAT?" Hermoine said, "Ronald Weasley, if anyone is scared to dance it's you!" She smiled as her words took effect.

"Am not!" Ron said while turning his nose in the air.

"Then prove it!" Hermoine grabbed Ron and before he could do anything they were on the dance floor, beginning to dance. Hermoine and Ron both scowled at each other, but they knew the truth. They had liked each other from the beginning. Harry also knew the truth, and sighed deeply as he looked to the doors of the great hall.

Wait a minute, there she stood. Oh my, her deep lilac dress certainly flowed with her body as she walked. Her smile…her smile could melt Harry's heart in a split second. He stood, without thinking, and quickly made his way to her. She was standing near Mr. Todo, and he smiled as they both saw Harry coming towards them.  
"Why Harry," Eliana said, "you look nice tonight."

"Eliana, you look simply beautiful," he said as he took her hand in his and laid a gentle kiss on it.

"Eliana," Mr. Todo said, "I'll be going to the teacher's table alright? If there's any trouble, I'll be there."

"Ok dad," Eliana said while he walked away.

"Dad huh?" Harry replied to her statement.

"There are a lot of things people don't know about me."

"Well, do you know how to dance?"

"Why don't you find out." They went to the middle of the dance floor, right next to Ginny and Malfoy, and Ron and Hermoine, and they danced. No, the couples didn't dance, they floated and flirted with each other in movements not seen since the stars and heavens themselves were being formed. This continued for quite some time, until the couples got tired, and one by one, the three left the great hall and went outside.

**NEAR THE WATER FOUNTAIN**

Malfoy cradled Ginny against him as she smiled into the dazzling water. Her pace had long drifted down, and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. His scent was there, and she smiled. It was a masculine scent, and she hoped to remember it always.

"Ginny," Malfoy said against her ear, "what do you want to do after you leave school next year?" He moved her red hair aside with his gloved hand and slightly stroked her neck while waiting for a reply.

"I really don't know," she said, "I always was fascinated with animals. Maybe something along the lines of training dragons, or studying unicorns. Who knows."

"Well," he said against her ear in a whisper, "I know one thing I am going to do. I am going to contact my father, and make amends. Then I am going to approach your father and ask if I can date you, Ginny Weasley. Because you've taken something that belongs to me."

"Oh yah?" she said while turning in his arms to look him in the eyes, "What's that?"

"My heart," With that Draco Malfoy smiled down upon Ginny. He smiled at remembrance of how she had hated him, and he her. Now nothing would tear them apart. Not if he had anything to say about it.

**BY THE LAKE**

Eliana and Harry walked, hang in hand, near the water. They had fallen into a deep silence and seemed to want it to last. Eliana was the first to break the silence.

"Harry," she said, "Do you like me? Do you think I'm pretty? Do you want to be with me?"

"No Eliana," Harry replied, "I don't." Tears slowly filled her eyes as she let go of his hand and turned to leave. Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her back against him.

"I don't like you, I love you. I don't think you're pretty, you're beautiful. I don't want to be with you, I need to be with you." Tears fell from her eyes and she hugged him. He laid his head on top of hers and smiled at the thought of them being together. Sirius was probably looking at him right now, proud of him. He hoped so.

"Eliana…" Harry said as he pulled her back to look her in the eyes, "There is one problem."

"Yes, what's that?" she said.

"I have no place to stay once the summer is over. I have nothing of worth yet, but I will. I will buy a home for us to stay while we're together. If we ever break up I'll still have you living with me. Are these problems?"

"No Harry," she said as she leaned in closer to him, "they'll never be problems, as long as I'm with you. And he drew him to her.

**NEAR THE WHOMPING WILLOW**

"Ron," Hermoine said, "I can't see a blasted thing. Ron?" Hermoine said as he pulled her to the ground to sit next to him.

"We don't need to see anything. Hermoine, after we graduate you better write me. If you don't I will seriously hunt you down." Ron said. Hermoine smoothed out her dress and leaned against his shoulder.

"And you, Ronald Weasley," she said while leaning into his body warmth, "Had better bring me some flowers."

"FLOWERS?" Ron pulled her closer while rolling his eyes at her comment, "Why is it always flowers? Why not like chocolate frogs or something?" He smiled as she gently punched him.

"Ronald Weasley," Hermoine said against his shoulder, "You'll never change."

**HOGWARTS EXPRESS-End Cart**

Malfoy and Ginny lay against the compartment wall on one side while Harry and Eliana lay on the other. Ron and Hermoine were on the other side of the cart, dozing quietly against each other.

"Malfoy," Harry said while trying not to wake their two girls, "I am truly sorry for anything I have done to you in the past. I am also sorry for your father, and thinking you were just like him."

"Harry old chap," Draco said while smiling, "I am currently in the process of forgiving my father. I am also in the process of trying to think of something to say to Mr. Weasley. It was hard enough when Ron saw Ginny and I at the water fountain. If Hermoine didn't do that binding spell he would have gotten a few good punches in."

"Yah, but Ron is very protective of her. Ginny deserves someone like you, who will keep her safe. Mr. Weasley will coincide with time. Hermoine and I can also help with that. He'll understand in the end."

"I sure hope so. I have another year to wait for Ginny to gradutate from school. In that time I can take care of old business and start fresh. What about you and Eliana? Will you move?" Draco pulled Ginny closer to him as she whimpered his name.

"I really don't know. I know that she wished for us to stay together. My aunt and uncle will kick me out for sure, so hopefully I can find a good house somewhere. I will make her proud, I will make everyone proud." Harry smiled as Eliana snuggled in closer against him. Fate had dealt him some bad hands before, but hopefully he was going to get a break. He sure hoped so.

A/N: YES, there is a sequel! I am just taking my time in writing it. Like the fluff? Wait til the sequel! I have some wonderful surprised in store.


	10. Draco's Plight

**ONE WEEK LATER**

**Draco- Malfoy Mansion**

"Draco," Lucius's voice bellowed down the long hall. Draco had been waiting for it, knew that somehow his father was going to find out. All Draco knew was that Ginny had been answering his letters, his owl was out every single day to deliver a new one. She hadn't told her parents, and in her wake had only told her friends about the troubles now that school was out.

"DRACO! I SAID COME HERE NOW!" his father was in his study and Draco stood, making his way to his father's massive room. There were pictures on the walls of the past Malfoy families, scowling down at him. Some whispered to others within their frames, but his father…his father was as red as an engine.

"Yes Sir. What is it?" Draco stood tall and straight, his chin up just a bit in defiance. He knew was coming from his father and didn't budge, but was formulating a plan.

"Get your ass out of my house you filthy poor-loving bastard. That's almost as bad as loving a damned mud-blood! Why not just hook up with Hermoine Granger? Or are you a fag? Hook up with HARRY POTTER!" His father stood a book in hand and threw it, full force, and it flew fast and hard before hitting Draco squarely in the face.

Draco flinched, it hurt, oh hell it did. But, in his defense he turned, walking from the room. Just before leaving over the threshold he turned, looking back to his father, "I love her, sir." And with that Lucius spit on the carpet, turning to look out the window as his son left his study for the last time.

"Well, Ginny, here I come," Draco chided to himself. The problem was how was he to get there. He pondered this, had been for awhile and stood in his room, looking over his trunk. He could buy new things, and could travel light. But her family didn't know about Draco and to apparate into their living room would have been a huge mistake.

"I take it you're ready to leave?" a voice chided from the corner. Draco swiveled to stair at Ginny's brother, one of the twins. One of the people who hated him the most in the world.

"What do you want?" Draco took a step back, reaching for his wand. Was he here to kill him? To kill his sisters treacherous fiend of a lover?

"I'm here to take you home, to Ginny. She asked, and well, after careful persuasion, I agreed," he stood, motioning to the car, outside the window, parked in mid-air. A new enchanted car from the older one Harry and Ron had crashed.

"I can't tell you, I mean, I know how much we have had our differences in the past. Well, thank you," Draco stepped forward, a hand outstretched.

"Remember, Draco. Your break her heart, and you're life will be mine. I know how many different candies can drive a man insane. Hurt her, or any of my family, and you'll never see the light of another day," and with that he took Draco's hand. He smiled, and shook it, perhaps this was the beginning of the end. Perhaps, just maybe, things would get better.

**HARRY**

"Well, here I am," Harry looked about the apartment which was currently located above the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley. It had no furnishing, only a simple table. Harry had bought his own bed, his own pictures, and furnished it with simple things which reminded him of what a home should be. It only had one bedroom, a small kitchen, a tiny shower, and a small living room. But, it was heaven. He was his own boss, and he was to study on his own accored.

Hedwig chirped from within her cage and he turned, smiling, opening the cage. She clicked her beak and flew out the window, sent off for a letter. He smiled, watching her go. Eliana would write, wouldn't she? What had happened to the others? Would Ginny's parents accept Draco? Harry barely accepted Draco, what of them?

"Mr. Harry Potter," a voice drowled from the door. Harry turned, smiling to see his best friend's brother, Fred, standing in the door. A letter outstretched.

"Hello Fred, what's this?" Harry took the purple envelope, looking from Fred's serious face back to it.

"Something from Hermoine and Ginny."

Harry opened it, letting the golden letter come to his hand as he read it. They wanted his help, and Draco was coming to the Weasley household. Eliana was nowhere to be found, and seemed to have disappeared from the map. To top it all off, it seems that someone was impersonating his godfather. Oh my, what a wonderful way to start your summer vacation.


	11. The Burrow

**IN THE SKY**

**Draco**

Well, the trip the burro was turning to be pretty quiet. Fred, or George. Whichever the twin it was, said nothing, and their knuckles had long turned white as they had gripped the steering wheel of the enchanted car. The invisibility was working, and Draco staid awake, and upon landing the car, and pulling it into the garage. Turning the sea the twin looked directly at him as if trying to burn right through the very core of him.

"Draco, mum and dad don't know you're coming. Only George and I did, and as far as Ginny, she was too excited and scared to tell mum. So, watch it. I'm going in first, you walk directly behind me." Fred stepped then from the car and Draco took a moment, took a deep breath and followed. Walking to the house no one looked from the windows, nothing stirred except for the occasion scrambling of a garden gnome to hide.

Fred was silent and kept his promise, walking up the steps Draco followed, and they paused, gathered a breath and walked through the door.

**THE BURROW**

**Harry**

"Damn floo powder," George coughed, standing before the Weasley's fireplace. Harry came soon after, coughing and brushing the ash from him. Looking about the entire Weasley family was there, and in turn Mrs. Weasley fussed over his clothing as Mr. Weasley inquired about the working of a telephone. Ginny was there, offering a stiff hug and a worried smile. The other twin was gone, gone to get Draco, Harry had been told.

"Oh Harry, welcome! Such a tragedy about young Eliana, such…" Harry turned, looking to follow Mrs. Weasley's gave. There stood Fred, and directly behind him, Draco Malfoy.

"Blasphemy!" Mr. Weasley stepped forward, already withdrawing his wand, but Ginny was there, running in front of him, suddenly standing between her family and Draco.

"Ginny, darling, move," Mrs. Weasley growled, standing behind her husband.

"No mum! Draco is here for our help!" she leaned against him, her arms around his form to protect him best she could. He shook his head, bringing her behind him so that he stepped forward, hand outstretched.

"Draco Malfoy, Mr. Weasley. I believe we've gotten off to a rotten start," Mr. Weasley eyes the hand and suddenly pushed Draco from the house, making him stumble down the steps to land on his backside. Ginny rushed after him but her mum caught her up, tossing her back within the house. Now the twins and she were behind Mrs. Weasley.

Draco looked up to Mr. Weasley. He deserved this, he had this coming. He had almost killed his daughter, had made fun of his family his entire life. Mr. Weasley glowered down, red in the face with anger.

"How dare you set foot here, on our home. You will never be welcome here," he growled, stepping forward. He expected Draco to run, to hide, or cringe, what he didn't expect was for Harry to suddenly be there, standing before Draco defensively.

Mrs. Weasley's hand came up to her mouth, a gasp from her form. Mr. Weasley's eyes glittered with sudden knowledge. Harry had never back talked, never even attempted to stand between Draco and the feud. Now here he was, and in his defense, Mr. Weasley lowered his wand and sighed, shaking his head.

"Come inside, we'll have some tea and talk this over," Mrs. Weasley turned, being the first to re-enter the house. Then came Mr. Weasley, Harry, and finally Draco. Before walking to the kitchen Ginny took Draco's hand and sat beside him, their hands linked under the table…always secret, always.

They talked over what had happened, from the events of the train clear to the end of the term. They talked of how Draco and Ginny had grown on each other, much like Harry and Eliana. The topic dropped as Eliana's name came up, and Harry looked from all of them before Mr. Weasley took a calming breath in and looked to Harry, dead on, serious more than anything else.

"Do you remember what you first thought that Mr. Todo wasn't Eliana's father? Well, in truth Harry, he isn't. He adopted her, took her under his wing. However, with the most powerful wizard in the world as your father, it's hard to keep your identity secret. Us at the ministry always knew, always wondered what would happen between you and the descendants of Voldemort. Apparently, you've fallen in love with his daughter."

"His? Eliana is? But..how?" Harry choked, and felt his lungs collapsing.

"Voldemort had many followers, women followers who believed him to be their lord, and savior. However, Voldemort never looked upon any women. Any women..except one. Her name was Ruby Andrews. It's funny, but she never looked at him, never in any way after high school. Around that summer they met up with each other, and after many attempts at dating they broke it off. Along this time a relationship was born, and around the summer your parents graduated from Hogwarts, Ruby became pregnant. No one told, and Voldemort kept it secret. After all, Ruby was a muggle-born witch."  
"She let the child grow within her, and kept the father's identity a secret. She was ashamed of Tom Marvolo's actions after high school. After all, she had fallen in love with him. She gave birth, to a daughter, Adrianna Eliana Riddle, the same night which Voldemort paid your home a visit. Ruby died that night, leaving Eliana within this world. However, a letter had been sent out by owl to one of the most trusted wizards which Ruby knew, Dumbledore. He took in the child, concealing her identity and giving her to Mr. Todo to raise. Voldemort thinks Adrianna died that night, leaving this world with her mother."

All of the family was listening, all of their eyes fixed on the table, and even the case between Draco and Ginny had been forgotten as the plight took place.

"Mr. Todo is missing along with Eliana, well Adrianna," Mr. Weasley rubbed his eyes, leaning back in the chair, "Dumbledore does not know who keeps them, but he is currently searching. Another problem is presenting itself, Harry. Sirius's mysterious copycat is appearing here and there, and for some strange reason he's trying to contact Dumbledore. Only last night did they locate him. Harry," Mr. Weasley took Harry's hand within his own, "Sirius is alive."


	12. Taking Action

Harry went to bed almost immediately that night, tossing and turning before resorting to standing at the window, his chin set in a stubborn lock. Ginny and Ron knocked on the door, but he heard nothing of it, he heard nothing that they spoke to him. Eliana was lost, long gone, but how and where? How could he defeat Voldemort, dispel dozens of curses, and then fall to his knees when it came to helping his friend, his love.

Hedwig soared through the window, landing on a stack of books to chirp her beak at him before reaching out to snap at his arm. He grimaced, but in her attempt she ruffled dher feathers before making her way to her cage for the eve. Harry stood, in the moonlight, transfixed. Siruis was alive, or at least that was the word on the street.

Mr. Weasley was keeping up with the internal affairs of it all, but Sirius had been spotted, and that mirror..what had happened with that mirror? Mr. Weasley had spoke something about someone's death bringing Sirius back, but that didn't seem right and Harry shrugged it off. If he really was alive, wouldn't he have come back for Harry? Of course, well, at least Harry thought so.

The next days were poured over, and Draco and Ginny were kept far from one another within their families. There had been no word of Hermoine, and Ron was already concoting plans to begin to bring her to him, or he to her. Either way, they would be together. Eliana however occupied Harry's mind. Had Voldemort found her, and if he had, what did he plan to do with his own daughter? Surely not kill her, well..he was Voldemort.

A knock at the bedroom door jarred Harry from his thoughts, "Harry, may I speak with you?" It was Ron, and something in his voice had Harry looking around, or pondering who was out there with him.

"Come in," Ron appeared, dressed in his clothes for travel, and a large duffle bag slung over his shoulder, "Coming?"

"Coming? Where are we going?" Harry stood, already knowing the answer. To get Hermoine, but he also knew that Ron was standing there dressed for winter, and Hermoine was in no cold place this summer.

"Hermoine…and Eliana," Ron shrugged, a smirk crossing his lips as a lock of red hair fell over his eyes.

"Ginny and Draco are going to meet us at the Leaking Cauldron," he winked, and Harry stood, wand lowering over his form so that his clothes appeared, his books flew into a duffle bag. He stood, tall and straight, prepared to fight, well, prepared to travel at least.

"No Parents. No Talking. Only one way to get there," And Ron motioned out the window of Harry's window.

Turning Harry broke into a smile. The large gleaming eye of Buckbeak was hoverin gin mid-air, along with his large form. What a way to travel. All in the name of love, and courage. Well, hell, Harry was indeed becoming a romantic it seemed.

"HAVE YOU TOLD HER YET?" Ron hollered over the beating of Buckbeak's wings over the lake.

"Told who what?" Harry replied, gripping the bridle a bit tighter within his hands.

"Did you tell Eliana that you loved her? I've heard Draco and Ginny whisper it to each other so much I'm about ready to bloody throw up" they laughed, and Harry shook his head. No, he had never told Eliana, but he planned to, damned straight, he planned to.

"You know, we're also picking someone else up at Hermoine's," Ron said as they climbed the air, gliding once Buckbeak leveled off.

"Oh?"  
"Luna Lovegood. She's bloody good looking Harry, but I'll be damned she went a little...off the straight path," Ron smirked as Harry looked at him over his shoulder.

"You mean to tell me, that good 'ole Luna went…"

Ron nodded.

"Lesbian," laughs given as Buckbeak reared his head.


	13. Flying Mustang

A/N: This is a longer chapter, thanks to Gflea -strangles- Oh, but I love the car...-druels-

The room was darkenned, as it had been for the past weeks. Hermoine sat in the corner, unable to move, or really care for this world. She had cut that frizzy hair of hers to a mass of nothingness, and dark shadows crept under her eyes. There was no solace here, no one to turn to. Luna was around. taking care of her, but Luna wasn't her parents, her lover, Ron.

"Love, want soemthing to drink?" Luna chided from the doorframe. Yes, Luna was a lesbian, and yes she called everyone love. Hermoine wasn't go bi-sexual, but that was the last thing on her mind, her parents death was taking over her life. Luna walked forward, her blackenned robes swishing before she came to kneel before Hermoine, offering the cup of tea which she had brewed only moments before.

"Drink this, it'll make you feel better. Then you better go to bed." She smiled, stood and turned, only to let out a gasp of suprise at Ron and Harry standing in the doorway.

"Sorry to scare you Luna," Harry said, but Ron was rushing forward to take Hermoine within his embrace. His hand came up to rub along her lower back, offering condolance which was not there. She sobbed, and Luna told Harry and Ron what had happenned. A car accident, and now Hermoine was left with no one, within her muggle home.

"Oh Hermoine, hunny..." Ron cooed as he pulled her closer. And suddenly, she was limp. Ron pulled her back to look her over. Exhaustion had overtook her, and now she slept. He frowned, pulling her up to cradle her against his chest. Turning, he faced the other two, like some greek god, his mistress within his arms, "We are leaving Luna. We're to find Eliana, and find Sirius."

"I am to stay," Luna lowered her head, "I always stay."

"What the hell you talking about?" Harry quirked a brow, grabbing Luna by her biceps, "The hell you're not coming! You're coming with us! Besides, you need someone to hit on," he winked and she blushed, "Yah, we know. Dont worry, your secrets safe with us." Harry smiled and got return ones from Luna and Ron in return.

"I shall fetch our things then," Luna said, walking to the doorway Harry interupted her.

"Um, actually Luna, we'll need to find another form of travel. Buckbeak cannot handle all of us, and our stuff."

"Oh, Harry, you childish thing. My father has left me a few things in his wake," she smiled, leaving the room and having Ron and Harry stare after her..

"State of the art. She has a V 6 climbing engine, and all that wonderful junk I never remember," Luna smiled, basking in the glory as Harry and Ron ran their fingertips over the car.

"You're father enchanted a two-thousand and six mustang cobra?" Ron's jaw dropped, looking over the car, a candy apple red color.

"Yes, I do love my father. I dont particularly like the two thousand to two-thousand and four models, but the cobras I cared for," she smiled, climbing in behind the wheel.

Hermoine was strapped in the back seat with Ron, and Harry took shot gun. It was a nice inside, and the trunk had been bewitched to hold more than a normal cobra could. So here they were, ready to go, and yet as the engine revved to life, and Luna hit the invisibilty booster, Harry withdrew a small address from within his pocket.

"20254 S. Walling Street, London," Harry said aloud. Ron nodded, Luna nodded, and Harry placed the slip of paper within the glove box.

"Ron, Harry, you'll find conevnient sunglass within the center consoles for the both of you," Luna said, even as she placed her own mirrored, flaming green ones on. Harry found some jet black ones, and Ron, a pair of silver ones with red flames on the side. There is also complimentary tea, water, coffee, cookies-"

"COFFEE?" Hermoine perked up, but was soon asleep once more. Luna chuckled, put her left foot on the clutch, her right foot on the brake, shifted to first, and slowly placed her foot from the brake to gas, before letting out on the clutch as she pulled into traffic. She shifted into second, quite easiyl within the Cobra, and then reached down, pulling the small lever beside her drivers side door which had the car climbimg air, of course after the invisibility button was activated.

"Wow this thing climbs like a bloody beast! Listen to her roar!" Harry laughed, but soon quieted as he looked to Hermoine still sleeping with the back. Ron pulled her closer and placed a kiss atop her forehead.

"She truelly is maginificent you know," Ron began. That was when Luna hit the button for the middle glass to come up between the back and the front seats, like a limo. She also kicked in some music, in this case it was 'Down with the Sickness' By Disturbed. Harry smirked and looked out his window. Definately one of the coolest lesbians HE had ever met.

A knock on the center glass a few hour later had Luna lowering the glass once more. However, they did not find them asking anything, but it had simply been Ron's sneakered foot, hitting the glass as Hermoines mouth dwelled deeper into his. Luna calmly turned back around, and rolled the glass back up.

"The glass should be sound proof..." she said, but turned the music up anyways.

"Why are we stopping?" Harry asked as the car slowly touched down on a country road around the dusk time.

"Can you drive stick?" Luna turned to him, knowing the answer already as she put the car into neutral and slowly pulled into a convenience store.

"No," Harry sighed, and looked over the store. Couldn't drive or sleep, so food came next. The two in the back were quiet..for the time being. And Luna shrugged, putting on the emergency break, as she stepped from the car. Harry climbed out after her and she turned, placing a locking enchantment on the car, better than any anti-theft system muggles could conjure.

"So, where are we looking?" Luna said as they passed into the muggle store.

"Eliana and Mr. Todo's house, or what is left of it," Harry said while heading for the bathroom.

"Yah, I hear it's been pretty torn up," Luna said. It had been ransacked, and who the hell had done it? Who knew.

"Want something to drink?" Luna said, looking over the muggle coolers.

"Eh, let me get rid of my extra reserves," Harry chuckled before stepping into the dirty restroom. That was the last thing he remember before something struck him on the temple and he fell, into the darkness...

"Harry? Harry!" Luna shook him as he came to, on possiby one of the dirtiest floors of the milenia.

"Luna, help me up," Harry said. She did as asked and he found his head swimming. Well, Luna was in the men's restroom which got plenty of looks as they made their way back into the main store where she helped him out into the car.

"What happenned?" she examined a cut on his forehead.

"I was knocked out by someone, did you see anyone?"

"No, no one came out after you," She replied as he winced at her cleaning his wounds. Harry thought about this, and in this thought let his hands riffle through his pockets. Everything was still there. Althought, in his jacket pocket he found a small wrinkled note. Opening it to read four words aloud:

This Is Your Warning

The paper was re-folded just before Ron and Hermoine appeared out of the passenger side, rear door, their hair and clothes tassled, their eyes sleepy. Luna and Harry looked them over, to each other and nodded. Not a word.

They decided to keep traveling that night, and Ron and Hermoine were perfectly content to sit in the back. Of course, the glass was still up, but the music had been turned down, and in this silence the Cobra climbed air, no longer in invisbility mode.

"Muggle," Luna said, but shook her head, "No, had to have been of the wizarding world. There was no way to escape without us seeing them."

Harry nodded, "Yes, but they only knocked my unconscious. So, is that such a warning? Nothing is to stop me from getting to Eliana, nothing." He set his chin stubbornly before Luna laughed and he looked to her.

"You heterosexual people,"She chuckled, "You never tell the other how you feel. Us lesbians, well women are usually so emotionally we instantly tell the other. So if something like this happens, we dont have to worry if we never said I love you."

She sighed, and Harry wondered if Luna had ever said I love you. He had never told Eliana, well..he had. But now he knew, he really did love her. The problem was that he didn't know if he would ever get a chance to tell her. These thoughts ran through his mind as he placed his head against the window glass and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.


	14. Wrong Residence

A/N: I update this mainly for Leah. Even then, she doesn't review every time! mumbles Well..sigh Here we are again, and take note that I so want Luna's car..

The car made an abrupt jerk to the left as a Luna let it hit pavement once more. Harry jerked away, jarred from a dreamless sleep which had his head burning at how cold his forehead was. Luna was wide awake, or so it seemed, and that middle glass was still up between the seats.

"Right there, to your left, out the window," Luna said, her head tipping a bit out the window. Harry's head slowly turned, and his eyes squinted in frustration at how dark it was outside, perhaps around three in the morning.

There it was, softly fading into view as Luna shifted the Mustang into neutral to maneuver around the curve onto the gravel drive. Ahead, beckoning them, perhaps, was a one story, long-abused white house. The shutters were still all hanging, but some of the window had been broken and long dusted with a thin coat that Harry knew would be impossibly to wipe clean.

No movement was made, and no lights flickered. The door was slightly ajar, and as Luna stopped the Mustang before the house as Harry opened the door. The lawn was long in need of repair and a gnome tumbled through the crabgrass, cursing as he slowly fell down a steep hill. Weeds sprung from under the porch boards, and Harry turned, shutting the door and looking to Luna over the rooftop.

"Well, looking inside may be good. Do we interrupt these two?" Harry's eyes looked down to the tinted glass, unable to see if the two were asleep.

"Nah, we'll leave them. It's only searching for clues a bit and Hermoine can come in later. Just a sweep during the dark, nothing more," Luna said, taking a few crunching steps towards the house.

"Yah, in a strange house with no lights, wonderful," Harry grumbled as they climbed the creeking porch steps. Harry went first, not about to let his fear get into the way of his pride. His wand came up, his lighting spell cast as it illuminated the long-needed repaired house.

"Dumbledore's beard," Luna said as their eyes alighted upon the misshaped house. The furniture was all overturned, shredded and ripped with cotton laying all over the floor. Pictures frames were crashed, glass shattered and trinkets were long broken, long mishappen so that there was no way as to tell what they had been.

They continued on, surveying over the rooms as they made their way to the back rooms. The wall was coated in dust, and Luna ran a finger over a shelf, shaking her head at how long it had been sitting there. The hall was littered with bugs, garbage blown in by the wind, slowly making their way to the back Harry had the things adding up into his mind.

"They didn't live here, Luna," Harry said, pausing in the doorway. The beds were rumpled, the color long faded, and as Harry stepped into Luna's room he chuckled. There was no hint of any girly attributes. There was no music players, no posters, and only a simple dressed, cleared of everything except a single vase with a long wilted bunch of flowers.

"I noticed, the other room is the same. But, this is the address we were given! Where would we look now? The order has accurate information, so why did they bother to give us a wrong address!" Luna looked about, her hand coming up to her chin in frustration as she thought.

Harry, meanwhile, meandered through the other rooms, his feet scuffing over the different things littering the floor. Luna returned to look through the different cupboards and shelves, even within the oven. Harry's hand ran over the dusted dresses, rubbing them against his robes before looking beyond the room. What was the hint here? There couldn't just be nothing here! Think Harry…

He paused before the window, letting his finger meander over the windowsill. Well, the view was totally dark and hell if he knew what they were supposed to look for. Hermoine would have to get in here and solve the riddle, she always did. Sitting upon the bed, a small cloud of dust arose from the bed.

"Harry!" Luna called quite urgently. He was up, running down the hall, skidding to a stop before her where she stood before the mantle. He stepped forward, panting a bit as his hand came out to touch it.

"NO!" Her hand snapped out, grabbing his wrist, "Ok, now you can touch it." Harry's paled fingers wrapped around the small trinket before the sudden whooshing feeling overcame his body: he and Luna left their place within the old house and were transported elsewhere by the portkey.

They landed, Harry's knees giving way along with Luna's. And so they fell, into about two feet of clouded water. Dark, and cold, and a rat scurried away as soon as they landed.

"Well, hell…" Harry said, staggering about a moment before withdrawing his wand from out of his pocket. The spell was said, the wand lit, but in that instant before him Harry gasped.

Framed within a nearby large sewer pipe's opening, a man stood at about six feet tall. Clean-shaven, blue hues looked him over, a small smirk spreading across his face.

"Sirius?" Harry asked. The man nodded.


	15. Who Would've Known

Harry was speechless for perhaps the first time in his life. trully Sirius wouldn't have known where Eliana had been all this time, could he?

"Very good, Harry," Siruis said, coming to stand before Luna and him. His smile spread clear to his eyes as he clasped Harry's hands with his own, "You passed the tests laid before you. A girl who you could barely even comprehend come to like you, and now you've risked life and limb to find her. It's proved to us at the Headquarters and the Ministry of Magic that two opposites can coincide."

"But, Sirius," Luna interupted, looking at the sewer, "why here? Why not the headquarters or the ministry building itself?"

"Ah, because what's the fun in killing Harry in a ministry building?" Siruis answered, smirking evilly as he looked back to Harry.

"Kill? Me?" Harry croaked, reaching for his wand as he stepped back. Luna was already backed clear against the slimy sewer wall.

"So trusting..even with a little polyjuice potion.." Voldemort's voice slowly seeped out of Sirius's mouth as he withdrew his wand-the brother wand to Harry's own, "I knew you'd come looking for her. You wanted her so badly, thinking she loved you so much, didn't you. Ah, the trickery to be had. And now, to the boy-who-lived, I tell you that I am here to finish what I did not so many years ago. ADVA-"

"Expelliarmus!" a voice beckoned down the sewer drain and Voldemort's wand came whipping out of his hand, flying to the hand of none other than Eliana herself. Standing in the drainage pipe.

"I will not allow this, father. I will not allow THIS," she said, levitating herself to come to stand before him, defyingly shooting her chin towards the ceiling. Luna, at this point was white as a sheet and Harry was holding his wand in Voldemort's direction, incantation at the ready.

"He was a simple freak of nature, leave him be, father," Eliana said, her own crimson eyes meeting her fathers. They were certainly related, Harry thought. Slicked hair, big crimson eyes, and pale skin dominated both their features. In fact, Eliana could pass as a second voldemort should she only cut her hair...

"No, my child, I am here to finish him. NOW," he turned, wand rising. However, before he could even muster a spell, and Harry a counter-curse, Eliana seized his arm, pulling him towards the drainage pipe.

"We can't end the chase now, father. Let the mouse go another day. Yet this young..Potter, scuttle away with his friend. We'll continue our chase and find him again, do not worry," Eliana turned, smiling evilly at Harry.

"Perhaps you are right my child," Voldemort laughed, slipping his wand back into his pocket. With his eyes on Harry he turned, the polyjuice potion completely worn off, and made his way back into the black drainage tunnel. Eliana however, stood facing Harry.

"Good-bye then, you traitor," Harry spat out, his insides aching in pain, "Why didn't you just tell me? You even had the nerve to lead me on."

"I led you on because it was fun. Besides Harry, I'm not exactly you're type," she smiled, fishnetted legs making their way towards Luna before she leaned forward to kiss her cheek, "However, Luna is."

"COME CHILD." Voldemort's voice rung out into the darkness. Eliana obeyed, blowing one final kiss to Harry, giving Luna's cheek one final caress and apparating into another place.

"I-" He was too pissed to either cuss for Voldemort leaving, or for the fact that Eliana turned out to not even "swing" his way, "I-she-I-how?"

"She liked me!" Luna squeeled, laughing as she came to stand beside the small trinket in the water. Harry joined her, shaking his head as Luna kept touching her cheek where Eliana had brushed her.

"I'd have never thought-" Harry and Luna both grabbed the trinket, sending them flying back to the small house. For, as Eliana had said, the mouse was once more scuttling away for another day.


End file.
